


My P3 Headcanon

by SakuraHaruno19



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno19/pseuds/SakuraHaruno19
Summary: How I believed the story of Persona 3 should have gone.





	My P3 Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hey guys! Holy shit, it’s been over two months!?! Sorry about the inactivity, but this semester was handful and I need to study for finals now. Just though you guys know, ‘The Phantom Thieves Disappear’ is NOT dead, and I will update it soon. But for now, I would like to show you all my head canon the Persona 3 story. Just changing small points so that it fits in my persona AU (Also because I disliked “The Answer” and wanted Minato to come back). I also took inspiration for this from a P3 fanfic "Persona 3: Arisato Twins" by GrimReaperJr1232. Go check out his story, it's really great!! So anyway, here is my headcanon.

• Both the male and female protagonist appear.  
o They are twins: Minato and Minako Arisato. (Minato is the older twin)  
o Their relationship is a strong familial bond along with the ‘Blue Oni (Minato), Red Oni (Minako)’ type. (Look up the term on TvTropes, and you’ll see what it means).  
• Only Minato has the wild card ability for most of the story.  
• Shinjiro still gets shot by Takaya, but is put into a coma until ‘the answer’ storyline starts.  
• Just like in FES, Chidori lives but will forget everything. However, she’ll eventually fall in love with Junpei again and become good.  
o The canon ships are ‘Minato x Yukari’ (deal with it, haters!), ‘Minako x Shinjiro’, and of course ‘Junpei x Chidori’.  
• Once activating the Great Seal, Minato passes away with the members of SEES around him instead of just Aigis.  
• Shinjiro comes out of his coma.  
• Minako fell into depression until Metis appears.  
• Instead of Aigis, Minako is the main character of “The Answer” and gets her brother’s wild card ability.  
• Theodore replaces Elizabeth as the Velvet Room attendant for Minako.  
• Metis still appears, but not as Aigis’ sister. She is amnesic on who she really is and works with SEES to find the keys in order to reclaim them. (Basically Chip from Sonic Unleashed and Morgana.)  
• There are ten keys instead of eight.  
• Yukari’s roles is the same in the original story, but is less hostile with Minako than she was with Aigis.  
• Shinjiro stands by Minako’s side and they fight the rest of SEES for the possession of the keys.  
• After seeing Past!Minato become the great seal and fight off Erebus, Metis reclaims her memories in the process.  
o She is an artificial being created by three mysterious entities in order to being the “Perfect Seal”, which is more powerful than the great seal.  
• Metis becomes the Perfect Seal and passes away: Containing both Nyx and Erebus all the while free Minato from the great seal.  
• As SEES is brought back to the Velvet Room, Elizabeth returns with an unconscious Minato in her arms.  
• She reveals that she was on a quest to replace the great seal and save Minato, therefore she and “two old members” of the Velvet Room were the ones who created Metis.  
o (I’ll give you guys a couple of hints to try and guess the “two old members”: One of them ‘sings for those who challenge’, and the other is ‘a pianist who opens the shuttered doors of one’s soul.’)  
• Minato wakes up in the hospital and has a tearful reunion with SEES, most notably with Minako and Yukari.  
• Like in the original ending, everyone leaves the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was my Persona 3 headcanon. What did you guys think? Did anyone guess the two mystery characters I mentioned briefly? Comment below and tell me your opinion. And don’t worry, I will eventually come back to ‘The Phantom Thieves Disappear’. Later!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and Akira/Ren/Joker is gonna be in super smash bros ultimate!!! Isn’t that awesome!?!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memories of Brand New Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682485) by [SatishoN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatishoN/pseuds/SatishoN)




End file.
